It must have been love
by SofiaFLO
Summary: Porque en el 3x22 hubo muchas cosas que no nos enseñaron. Beckett no mentía cuando dijo que había estado enamorada de Mike Royce. One-shot.


**Un pequeño One-shot que escribí hace un tiempo situado en el 3x22 'To love and die in L.A.', porque desde el primer momento en que vi cómo Beckett miró a Royce nada más aparecer en escena, supe que ahí había algo. Sé que mi escena no podría pasar en la serie, o al menos no tan "cariñosa", pero es que siempre me salgo de la idea inicial que tengo en la cabeza y mis dedos se van a este tipo de escenas, no puedo evitarlo. Espero que os guste. Y perdonad los posibles errores.**

* * *

_"Lay a whisper on my pillow, leave the winter on the ground. I wake up lonely, there's air of silence in the bedroom and all around. It must have been love but it's over now. It must have been good but I lost it somehow, from the moment we touched 'til the time had run out."_

* * *

Se despertó y aún tenía sueño, por lo que estaba seguro de que todavía no había amanecido. Dio un par de vueltas en la gran cama del hotel para llegar hasta la mesilla y comprobar por reloj la hora. Cuatro de la mañana. Se pasó una mano por la cara antes de apoyar los pies descalzos sobre el suelo. Tenía la boca pastosa porque lo más seguro es que se hubiera quedado dormido con la boca abierta. Se acercó en boxers hasta la puerta mientras se ponía la camiseta que se había quitado para dormir.

Creyó que era cosa de haberse frotado mucho los ojos cuando la vio sentada en el suelo al lado de la ventana, con un vaso de agua apoyado a su lado. No supo qué hacer, así que se limitó a mirarla esperando que ella notase su presencia. Pero si la había notado no pretendía hacérselo saber.

-Beckett,-su voz sonó ronca-¿estás bien?

Ella no se giró.

-Castle.

Agarró la jarra de agua y llenó un vaso. Después se acercó hasta el sofá y se sentó en el reposabrazos más cercano a ella.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó ella.

-Vine a por un vaso de agua-contestó lo más suave y comprensivo que pudo.

-Yo también.

Cuando se frotó la nariz haciendo un pequeño ruido vio la señal que había estado esperando, la que le indicaba que ella estaba llorando. La vio asentir mientras cogía su vaso de agua, todavía intacto, del suelo y se lo llevaba a la boca. Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos más.

-Vamos a encontrarle.

Ella se giró secándose algunas lágrimas, y aún con la poca luz que había, pudo ver cómo tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados.

-Al tío que lo hizo-aclaró él.

-Siempre tenía la necesidad de probarle que era suficiente. Lo suficiente buena para él. Y aun cuando se fue y sabía que no estaba ahí para mirarme, seguí haciéndolo. E incluso ahora que está muerto siento la necesidad de probarme a mí misma. De encontrar a quién le hizo esto, pero sigo sintiendo que no soy suficiente para hacerlo.

Se quedó callado porque no supo qué decir. De todas las cosas del mundo no se esperaba que Kate Beckett le dijese que ella no era suficiente para alguien.

-Nos acostamos, ¿sabes?

-No sabía que…mantuvieseis ese tipo de relación.

-Fue sólo una vez.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio.

-Lo más triste es que yo sabía por qué lo hacía y le dejé.

-¿Por qué lo hacía?-preguntó confundido.

-Sabía que le quería, que estaba enamorada de él-le tembló la voz mientras lo decía.

-Oh, ¿y qué pasó?

-A la mañana siguiente ya no estaba. Se había ido. Y aunque quise convencerme a mí misma de que cuando llegase a la comisaría él estaría ahí, sabía que en el fondo no era verdad. Sabía que él sólo se había acostado conmigo como despedida, para darme lo que yo siempre había querido. Sabía que cuando me besó iba a ser la primera y última vez, pero no quise aceptarlo. Así que no me entró el pánico hasta que llegué al trabajo y no lo vi. Y no lo volví a ver hasta…hasta que tuve que arrestarle.

-Nunca pensé que me contarías detalles de tu vida sexual-ella sonrió débilmente dirigiéndole la mirada durante un momento para volver a mirar hacia la ventana.

-Su novia se murió en un accidente de coche y él nunca pudo superarlo. Creo que nunca quiso hacerlo. Y yo no podía estar a su altura.

Él la miró con compasión.

-Dios,-se pasó las manos por la cara- le quise durante años, y durante años esperé a que volviese. Hasta que me di cuenta que el problema era mío, que yo era la única que sentía algo, y que a mi punto de vista lo nuestro había sido algo completamente diferente al suyo. Para él yo era…una niña alocada y pesada, obsesionada con el asesinato de su madre y con la que le gustaba pasar el tiempo.

Quiso decirle muchas cosas, pero eran bromas que no quería hacer en aquel momento. Y ella parecía sentirse bien mientras se desahogaba.

-No sabes lo extraño que es que alguien del que estuviste enamorada esté muerto. En algún momento de mi vida creí que no podría vivir sin él y ahora…no lo sé. Sé que puedo vivir sin él, lo he hecho, pero el saber que está muerto es como si…

-Que esté muerto significa que ya no podrás tener la esperanza de que estará en alguna parte, siendo feliz. O que lo volverás a ver algún día. Es como si te quitasen una oportunidad que, aunque sabías que no la tendrías, estaba ahí.

Ella se volvió a mirarle con los ojos aguados.

-Sí-susurró.

-Deberías descansar, Kate. ¿Por qué no duermes un poco?

Quería seguir sabiendo sobre ella, sobre los hombres a los que había querido, quería seguir quitando cada una de esas capas que tenía, pero la fragilidad se reflejó en su mirada cuando se giró para mirarle.

-No puedo. ¿Por qué no te vas a dormir tú, Castle? No te preocupes por mí, de verdad. Me quedaré aquí,-cogió su vaso de agua, del que apenas había tomado un sorbo-bebiendo agua.

-Mañana deberás estar despejada. Vete a la cama, cierra los ojos, intenta dormir.

-Tengo novio, Castle. ¿Por qué siento que le estoy traicionando queriendo que Royce estuviese aquí y me abrazase?

-No le estás traicionando, Kate. Es normal, era tu amigo, le querías.

-Me llamó un par de veces después de aquella mañana y…aunque los dos prometimos mantenernos en contacto, ninguno de los dos lo cumplimos. Lo que más eché de menos fueron sus abrazos. Porque sabía cómo hacer que me olvidase de los problemas durante unos segundos, porque sabía entenderme. Y ahora sólo me gustaría un abrazo más, sólo uno, te juro que me conformaría.

-Yo…no soy Royce, pero sé dar abrazos.

-Castle…no quiero que me malinterpretes, antes…-le dijo refiriéndose a lo que había pasado después de cenar.

-Vamos, Beckett, es sólo un abrazo.

Se levantó del suelo y se acercó con dudas hacia él que la tomó de la mano y la atrajo más cerca. Sonriéndole de medio lado pasó una mano por su cintura y la otra la enterró en su pelo mientras ella no pudo más y frotando su nariz en su cuello se aferró con fuerza a sus hombros, relajándose. Se mantuvieron en la misma postura durante más de diez minutos. Ella aspirando el rastro de colonia sin dejar de rozar su nariz en su cuello una y otra vez, casi al mismo tiempo que una mano de él recorría su espalda de arriba abajo, haciéndole cosquillas.

Cuando se movió un poco incómodo, pensó que iba a soltarla.

-No me sueltes. Sólo un rato más, por favor-no se podía creer que estuviese suplicando.

-No iba a hacerlo, es sólo que… se me está clavando el reposabrazos en el culo.

Sintió su sonrisa en su cuello, así como sus labios rozando su piel por el movimiento. También notó como una mano de ella se trasladaba a su nuca y la acariciaba hasta enterrar por completo sus dedos en su pelo, pegándose más a él.

-Pues tendrás que aguantar un poco más-le dijo ella con voz autoritaria.

-El tiempo que tú quieras.

-Kate.

-Mmm.

Suspiró provocando que el aire que salió de su boca le hiciese cosquillas. Y entre el roce de sus labios y ese cosquilleo de aire caliente, su cuello se estaba volviendo demasiado sensible.

-¿Te has quedado dormida?

-No.

-Deberíamos irnos a la cama.

Juraría que podía sentir las cejas de ella levantarse y poner esa expresión que tanto le gustaba en su cara.

-¿Ah sí?- preguntó con gracia.

-Sabes a lo que me refiero-rió él.

Llevaban casi media hora abrazados y cuando se separó de él sintió en falta el calor de su cuerpo. Una tímida sonrisa se asomó en su cara, pero todavía quedaban restos de lágrimas en sus mejillas.

-Ve a dormir, Castle-se mordió el labio inferior mientras se separaba de él para volver a su sitio junto a la ventana.

-¿Y tú?-preguntó agarrándola del brazo y dándole la mano.

-Yo no puedo.

-¿Quieres compañía?

-No soy buena compañía en estos momentos, y menos para ti.

-¿Y menos para mí?-preguntó fingidamente ofendido-¿Qué significa eso?

Ella arqueó las cejas de nuevo. "¿En serio?", le dijo con su expresión.

-Te pasas el día haciendo el tonto, y hoy no puedo reírte las gracias.

-Nunca me las ríes. Ya estoy acostumbrado- le dijo bromeando.- Además sabes perfectamente que puedo adaptarme a cualquier situación. Puedo ser muy compresivo y cariñoso cuando me lo propongo.

-¿Ah sí?- le preguntó mordiéndose el labio.

-Mmm-asintió tirando de su muñeca para acercarla más a él.

-No quiero molestarte, Castle. Son las cuatro de la mañana.

-Tú nunca me molestas, es más, soy yo quien siempre te está sacando de tus casillas. Te lo debo.

-Así que… haces esto porque me lo debes.

-No, lo hago porque no quiero verte así, porque quiero que estés bien. Porque eres mi amiga.

La palabra "amiga" les sentó a ambos como un jarro de agua fría. Y al ver que ella no estaba dispuesta a seguir teniendo esa conversación se decidió por arriesgarse de una vez por todas.

-Te voy a hacer una proposición que no podrás rechazar.

-¿Indecente?

-¡Inspectora!-la agarró de la mano entrelazando sus dedos y guiándola por la estancia hasta la puerta de su habitación-¿Por quién me toma?-le preguntó falsamente ofendido- ¡Muy indecente!

Ella sonrió.

-¿Me estás invitando a dormir contigo, Castle?

-Tú lo has dicho, no yo. Escucha, sé que lo que ahora mismo necesitas no soy yo, ni mis abrazos. Pero aquí estoy y si quieres…

Ella le vio indecisa.

-Sí que quiero, Castle, pero no quiero confundirt… -iba a decir "confundirte" porque no quería confundirlo, ella estaba con alguien y hacía cuatro horas había estado a punto de besarlo. Maldito Royce, maldita su carta, y maldito el efecto que siempre tenían sus palabras sobre ella.-No quiero confundir las cosas entre nosotros…

-No te preocupes, sé que estás con alguien. Y no me voy a confundir. Me queda muy claro lo que hay entre nosotros.

¿Estaba él reprochándole algo? ¿O sólo era su impresión?

-Vamos Beckett, no hagas que me arrepienta y me busque a otra con la que desarrollar mis dotes cariñosos.

Ella sonrió.

-Cuando estoy sensible necesito muchos abrazos y… mimos.-le dijo muerta de vergüenza, pero con una tímida sonrisa asomando por su labios.

-Soy el hombre indicado.

-Te cansarás de mí.

-Sabes que nunca me cansaré de ti.

-Y necesito llorar mucho.

-Todo lo que tú quieras.

-No quiero que me veas así.

Se le rompió el corazón verla así, oírla decir esas cosas.

-Todos pasamos por momentos como este.

-Está bien-suspiró.

-Ha hecho una buena elección, inspectora.

Caminaron en silencio de las manos hasta llegar a la cama. Torpemente se metió en las sábanas empezando a pensar que aquello era una mala idea. Él comenzó a pensar lo mismo, pues no creía que pudiese cumplir lo que había dicho: se estaba confundiendo y mucho. No es fácil ver a la mujer que quieres en tu cama.

Se mantuvieron alejados y acostados sobre sus espaldas, mirando al techo, durante unos minutos. Hasta que por fin uno de los dos se giró. Ella.

-¿Puedo abrazarte ya o deberíamos…?

-Sí, creo que deberías abrazarme ya.

Ambos rieron. Ella se arrastró hasta tener su cuerpo pegado al de él y se acomodó en sus brazos, volviendo a enterrar la cara en su cuello. No podía evitarlo. Le encantaba aspirar su colonia. No supo cuando él desplazó una de sus manos hasta su espalda y comenzó a trazar dibujos en ella con sus dedos.

-¿Todo bien?-preguntó susurrando.

-Mmm. Sí. Gracias.

-¿Por qué?

-Por lo que me has dicho, más bien, escrito en la espalda-sonrió de medio lado, regalándole su sonrisa al cuello de él.

-Siempre.

Después de veinte minutos escuchándola llorar, dejando que mojase su camiseta, y abrazándola, decidió que era el momento de que durmiese.

-Kate, necesitas dormir.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-Escúchame, necesitas dormir, ¿vale? Hazme caso, cierra los ojos.

-No puedo.

-Cierra los ojos.

Cerró los ojos, sin creer que lo que él fuera a decirle sirviese de mucho.

-No pienses en nada, deja la mente en blanco. Sólo concéntrate en lo que te voy a escribir en la espalda, ¿vale?

-Castle.

-Shhh, no digas nada. Puedes contestarme de esta manera- agarró la mano de ella y la colocó sobre su pecho.

Estuvieron escribiéndose cosas en sus cuerpos durante un tiempo que ninguno de los dos contó. Castle no dejaba de escribirle palabras de apoyo, que estaban surgiendo el efecto que él esperaba, ella por fin se estaba quedando dormida.

-¿En serio, Castle?

-¿Qué?

-Eso es muy cursi-dijo refiriéndose a algo que él le había escrito en la espalda.

Ambos sonrieron. Y ella dejó descansar su mano dejándola apoyada donde segundos antes había estado escribiendo. En su abdomen.

-Castle…-susurró a punto de quedarse dormida.

-¿Sí?

Lo abrazó más fuerte, incluso entrelazó sus piernas con las de él.

-Como le cuentes esto a alguien te pego un tiro.

Él sonrió. Esa era su Kate Beckett.

La que a la mañana siguiente se levantaría como si nada hubiese pasado, pero con la confianza suficiente para encontrar al asesino del hombre del que algún día había estado enamorada. Empezando por conseguir una pizarra.


End file.
